Closing Time
|ant = The God Complex |sig = The Wedding of River Song |hecho ant = The God Complex |hecho sig = Let's Kill Hitler }}Closing Time (Hora del cierre) es el duodécimo episodio de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Se desarrolla la primera aparición actual en la Tierra de los Cybermen Mondasianos, en vez de sus homólogos Cybus, desde Silver Nemesis. Craig Owens regresa de la temporada 5, pero esta vez como el compañero "oficial" de la historia. La questión de quién está en el interior del traje espacial y mata al Doctor en el lago Silencio también se responde. Sinopsis Durante los últimos días de su vida, el Doctor decide hacerle una visita de despedida a su viejo amigo Craig Owens. Sin embargo, pronto descubre un misterioso artículo en el periódico local, la gente desaparece. Una rata plateada se ha visto pululando de un lugar a otro, a las sombras de unos grandes almacenes y en algún lugar cercano, esperando a los Cybermen. Argumento En los grandes almacenes de Colchester, dos vendedoras están a punto de cerrar la tienda a los clientes finales de la noche. Cuando una de ellas, Kelly, se lamenta haber llegado tarde a su cita, la otra, Shona, se ofrece a limpiar los vestuarios por ella y le da dinero en efectivo. Las luces de la tienda parpadean de manera inquietante justo al irse Kelly. Cuando Shona limpia los probadores, ve que alguien está usando todavía uno de ellos al final del pasillo. Esta abre la cortina y grita de terror al haber visto un Cyberman en su interior. Sophie se prepara para salir afuera por un fin de semana, aunque expresa cierta procupación por dejar a Craig a cargo de la casa, y con nerviosismo, informa a sus padres y a otras personas para que le ayuden. Craig insiste en que puede hacerlo sólo, asi que cuando suena el timbre después de que Sophie hubiera salido, cree que esta a regresado para recordarle otra cosa. Pero en vez de eso, se sorprende al ver al Doctor delante de su puerta. El Doctor dice que ha pasado por allí para saludar, y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, se da cuenta de que parpadea la luz del porche. Levanta sus sospechas, entra en la casa y, a pesar de las continuas peticiones de Craig para que se calme, utiliza su destornillador sónico para asegurarse de que Craig no está, de hecho, solo. Mientras explora el piso superior de la casa, entra en uno de los dormitorios y descubre a un bebé llorando - es Alfie, el hijo de Craig y Sophie. Se continuará... Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Craig Owens - James Corden * Sophie - Daisy Haggard * Shona - Seroca Davis * Kelly - Holli Dempsey * George - Christopher Obi * Val - Lynda Baron * Cybermen - Pablo Kasey y Nicholas Briggs (Voz) * River Song - Alex Kingston * Madame Kovarian - Frances Barber Reparto Referencias El Doctor *El Doctor menciona que un perro robot "no es tan divertido como lo recordaba", refiriéndose a K9. *El Doctor puede hacer que la gente se callar con sólo decir "¡Shh!". Craig sugiere que esto es hipnosis. *El Doctor le dice a Craig que se suele olvidar de su identidad (TV: Doctor Who (1996)). *El Doctor dice: "Has redecorado, no me gusta.". El Segundo Doctor dijo esto anteriormente en TV: Los tres Doctores y de nuevo en TV: Los cinco Doctores. Cybermen *Los Cybermen que se ven aquí son de la versión Mondasiana, identificados por carecer de una "C" del logotipo Cybus en su pecho (REF: The brilliant book 2012). No hay razones de por qué se asemejan a los Cybermen del mundo de Pete. *Los Cybermen intentan convertir a Craig en un Cyber-controlador. *Parece que estos Cybermen no pueden convertir a Señores del Tiempo, ya que el Undécimo Doctor describe que no es "exactamente compatible", luego confirmado por estos. *Cuando el Doctor le pregunta si los Cybermen si podrían gobernar a los humanos con sólo seis de sus hombres, afirman que podrían hacerlo con sólo un Cyberman. Los Daleks hicieron una afirmación parecida contra los propios Cybermen (TV: El día del juicio final). Referencias culturales del mundo real *Cuando el Doctor intenta desactivar al Cybermat y descubre que se ha blindado, le dice a Craig "Tengo una aplicación para eso", parodiando el lema utilizado por Apple para anunciar el iPhone. *Cuando el Docto dirige el helicóptero de juguete, dice "sube que te sube, baja que te baja." Esta es una frase de la canción en la película Those magnificent men in their fying machines. *El Doctor planea ver la "alineación de Exidor". En la comedia de los 70 "Mork and Mindy", (un programa también sobre un alienígena y su compañero humano), Exidor era un amigo loco de los protagonistas que creía en teorías disparatadas sobre los extraterrestres. Moda y ropa *El Doctor le compra a Craig un portabebés para llevar a Alfie. *Craig le da al Doctor un Stetson como regalo de despedida. El Doctor aparece más adelante usándolo en TV: El astronauta imposible al reunirse con todos en EE.UU antes de su muerte. Personas *Al parecer, Amy se ha hecho famosa y se la ve haciéndole un autógrafo a una niña. *Se mencionan a Shaun y a Melinda. *Kovarian no parece verse afectada por la cualidad del Silencio que les permite hacer olvidar su existencia a quien los deje de ver. Esto es posteriormente demostrado que la causa es su visor (TV: La boda de River Song). *River Song no recuerda a Kovarian ni al Silencio de su infancia. Historias *Craig no está familiarizado con los Cybermen, lo que sugiere que simplemente no los vio durante la Batalla de Canary Wharf, al igual que Donna Noble. Series de TV *Craig se pregunta si el teletransportador de los Cybermen es como "El rayo de teletransporte" que se ve en Star Trek. Este es el segundo episodio consecutivo en dar una referencia a Star Trek. Teorías y conceptos *El Doctor ve un cartel en el centro comercial que sugiere que Amy ha hecho la carrera de modelo. Esta hace publicidad de un perfume llamado "Petrichor" (TV: La mujer del Doctor). Notas *Los títulos iniciales fueron Carry-on lodging, Everything must go, The last adventure and Three Cybermen and a baby (REF: The brilliant book 2012). *Dado que en El astronauta imposible las diferentes versiones del Doctor tienen una edad de 909 y 1103, el Doctor tuvo que haber vivido aproximadamente ciento noventa y cuatro años entre estos dos episodios. El guionista Gareth Roberts confirmó en una entrevista que esto ocurre, en efecto, doscientos años después de TV: Complejo de Dios. El Doctor pasó todos estos años intentando llamar la atención de Amy y Rory a través de los libros de historia (TV: El astronauta imposible). *Tomando en consideración lo que pasa durante el siguiente episodio (TV: La boda de River Song), el tiempo parece pasar realmente (ya que tienen lugar acontecimientos) a pesar de que en efecto siguen siendo las 5:02 del 22 de Abril de 2011. Puede que esta fecha sea un tiempo relativo de doscientos años y el Doctor, siendo un Señor del Tiempo, sea consciente de este hecho. *Parte de la canción de cuna que se escuchó en TV: Terrores nocturnos es cantada por Kovarian, con algunos versos nuevos. *''Hora de cerrar es el primer episodio producido por Denise Paul, que ha sido productor asociado de varios episodios del Undécimo Doctor. *Este es primer episodio único en el que River Song aparece. Su aparición, sin embargo, vincula al siguiente episodio. *Esta es la primera historia de televisión en la que presentan a un Cybermat desde el episodio el Cuarto Doctor, TV: ''The revenge of the Cybermen. Fueron rediseñados y les añadieron dientes y encías biológicas. *Esta es la primera vez desde el renacimiento de la serie de 2005 que el episodio 12 no ha sido una parte de una historia de varias partes escrito por el guionista principal, aunque el final de este episodio es continuo al siguiente. *Este es también el primer episodio de la temporada regular desde el renacimiento de la serie en la que el Doctor no tiene ningún compañero siguiéndole en ningún momento. **Karen Gillan y Arthur Darvill fueron acreditados en la apertura como lo fueron durante toda la temporada. Esta es la primera vez en la serie que el nombre de cualquier actor ha aparecido en los créditos iniciales con menos de un minuto de aparición en la pantalla. **Las emisiones de BBC America y Space también mantuvieron la secuencia de apertura narrada por Amy Pond. **El personaje de Arthur Darvill, Rory, no tiene ninguna linea en este episodio. *Basado en las interpretaciones de diálogo en el episodio, se puede considerar a Craig un compañero, cuando el Doctor indirectamente se refiere a él como uno. *La aplicación para desactivar el Cybermat usó uno de los "sonidos extra" encontrados en la versión de juguete del destornillador sónico del Undécimo Doctor, inédito en el programa hasta la fecha. *Durante una de las escenas, Greg James de la BBC Radio 1 fue visible tras Craig. Este llamó a su personaje "Carlos". *Esta es la primera historia de televisión desde el renacimiento de la serie en la que los Cybermen no están armados con algún tipo de armamento. Los Cybermen tienen huecos visibles en el antebrazo de su armadura, donde normalmente tienen pistolas, además de que no se le ven electrocutar a nadie. *Esta es la segunda vez que Craig consigue salvar a alguien con su propio afecto. En TV: El inquilino, el amor de Craig por Sophie motiva su deseo de permanecer allí, lo que le permitió destruir la nave del tiempo alienígena. En este caso, el amor por su hijo Alfie, le permite derrotar a los Cybermen. *La fecha del periódico de Craig es del 19 de Abril de 2011, tres días antes de los acontecimientos de TV: El astronauta imposible. Esto ha causado confusión respecto a la aparición de Amy y Rory en este episodio. El nombre del perfume de Amy, Petrichor, y su estatus de celebridad implica que los eventos tienen lugar tiempo después de TV: Complejo de Dios. Si el dato es correcto, Amy y Rory no deberían estar allí tres días antes de donde se supone que se encontrarían con el Doctor en Utah. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo necesario para cruzar el Atlántico y llegar hasta el lago Silencio, es poco probable que ocurra esto. Por otra parte, el Doctor puede haber dejado a Amy y a Rory en su nuevo hogar un lugar cerca de Cochester y en un punto temporal anterior a cuando sus ambos yos más jóvenes dejaron Leadworth y se dirigieron a EE.UU, pero si este fuera el caso, entonces la versión más joven de la pareja, sin duda, sería consciente de la versión de la ya famosa Amy (por no hablar de los asuntos legales entre las dos parejas son las mismas identidades existentes y al mismo tiempo). *Esta es la tercera vez en la que los Cybermen han aparecido en el penúltimo episodio de una temporada. *El personaje de Lynda Baron, Val, desempeñó previamente a la Capitana Wrack en TV: Enlightenment. Años antes, en 1966, grabo la canción original de "The balad of the last chance saloon" para la banda sonora de TV: The Gunfighters. Rumores *Craig Owens viajará en la TARDIS. Resultó ser falso. *Craig Owens tiene un bebé. Cierto. *Los eventos ocurridos en este episodio precederán a los eventos del 21 de Abril de 2011. El periódico que se ve en el episodio lleva escrito la fecha del 19 de Abril de 2011. Continuidad *Craig recuerda su anterior encuentro extraterrestre con el Doctor (TV: El inquilino). *El Doctor sabe hablar en bebé (TV: Un hombre bueno va a la guerra). *Petrichor es parte de la contraseña dada por Idris en TV: La mujer del Doctor. *El perfume Petrichor lleva el lema "Para la chica que está harta de esperar.", una referencia a Amy que se ha utilizado en otros episodios (TV: En el último momento, La chica que esperó). *Cuando el Doctor ve que Craig a redecorado, dice que no le gusta, al igual que el comentario del Segundo Doctor al tercero acerca de la redecoración de la TARIDS en TV: Los tres Doctores y de nuevo el mismo dijo acerca de UNIT HQ en TV: Los cinco Doctores. El Quinto Doctor expresó una aversión de manera similar al ver la redecoración de la TARDIS en TV: Time Crash. *El Doctor coge unos "sobres azul TARDIS" de la casa de Craig, y Craig le da un Stetson como regalo de despedida. Estos dos tipos de objetos establecen los acontecimientos de TV: El astronauta imposible. *Consciente de su muerte inminente, el Doctor se va de nuevo a una gira de despedida (TV: El fin del tiempo). *Craig evita con éxito el proceso de conversión. Mercy Hartigan también lo hizo poco antes de morir en TV: El siguiente Doctor. *Al hablar sobre las placas con nombre, el Doctor afirma que a veces se olvida de quién es (TV: Doctor Who, Castrovalva, Time and the Rani, PROSA: Los ocho Doctores). *Cuando Craig se resiste a la conversión, unos cortes luminosos al centro de la cabeza Cyberman hacen que se abra, al igual que la cabeza que ataca a Amy en La Pandórica se abre. *Aunque no se hace referencia en la pantalla, esta es la segunda vez que el Doctor ha tenido que actuar sobre una amenaza alienígena en o debajo de unos grandes almacenes (TV: Rose), aunque esta cuando explota, no es destruida. Torchwood 3 también se ocupó de los extraterrestres en unos grandes almacenes durante AUDIO: Department X. *El Doctor saluda dando besos raros (TV: El inquilino, Terrores nocturnos). *La última vez que se los encontró, el Doctor también dijo "No es una rata, ¡es un Cybermat!" (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen). *La forma en la que los Cybermen se autodestruyen es similar a la forma en la que fueron destruidos en TV: La Edad del acero. Precuela Se filmó una breve precuela con Craig, Sophie y Alfie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las demás precuelas de la sexta temporada no fue publicado online antes de su estreno, sino que se le tituló Up all night y lanzado como el quinto mini-episodio exclusivo en DVD/Blu-ray de TV: Night and the Doctor en el DVD de la temporada 6. Línea temporal Para el Doctor *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Complejo de Dios. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: El astronauta imposible ''y La boda de River Song. Para River Song *Esta historia se produce después de TV: ''Matemos a Hitler. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: La boda de River Song. Para Amy y Rory *Esta historia se produce después de TV: Complejo de Dios. *Esta historia ocurre antes de TV: La boda de River Song. de:Closing Time en:Closing Time (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermats Categoría:Episodios con Silents Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Arco del Silencio Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermen Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo LII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Essex Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Utah Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2011 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Luna